The Punishment
by Britbratz
Summary: "You.Are.Mine" Eric stated. Sookie nodded "Yes Master I am yours." Sookie disobeys and Eric must Punish her. Contains D/S and S/M.


A/N: A steamy one shot that came to my head. If Lemons and D/S S/M BDSM offends you then dont read. I dont want to offend anyone. Please REVIEW! Thanks.

Eric Northman sherif of area five sat within his office of his establishment. Fangtasia was a vampire bar that drew the most craziest fangbangers around. His fingers ran thru his golden blonde hair as he looked upon the paper work. Running a bar was not easy like everyone thought. His blue eyes never rose from the paper as his office door opened.

"Eric the fairy is on her way" Pam his progeny said in such a dead pan voice. She wore a skin tight red dress that went to mid thigh. Her pumps were solid black and exactly six inches something Eric wondered how she was even able to walk with such grace. Her jewelry was simply flawless especially since she had a personal shopper located in Colorado. Eric did stop reading the numbers upon the paper since the name Sookie filled his ears.

"Send her in" his voice was smooth with so much authority that Pam nodded. Well she smirked before she turned to get the little blonde sunshine fairy "Oh and she is so upset" she added before she turned around.

Eric waited for a few minutes as he started to think, of course he was in deep thought about Sookie.

The door opened and their she stood all five four of her. Eric rose slowly from his chair and took a few steps toward the delicate woman. Her brown eyes stayed upon the black boots he wore.

"Your upset?" Eric asked with a risen brow. Sookie slowly averted her eyes to Him.

Shaking her head no she opened her mouth to allow her velvet voice to exit "No Sir, I just wished to see you" Sookie retorted. Eric gave her a stern look he didnt like it when Sookie spoke lies to people. Especially if it was false feelings.

"So you felt I have not given you enough attention so you disobeyed my protocol on lying" he circled Sookie, whom he towered over. He thought what she was wearing was so innocent. The simple yellow sundress that went perfect with her tan complexion. The flat perfect sandals that were white and had such a tiny flower on the strap. Her light blonde hair was freely down to her shoulder blade. He reached and touched her soft silky hair. The action made Sookie jump a bit from his touch.

"Yes" Sookie replied. Her simple reply made Eric make a tsking noise.

"Yes what"

Sookie quickly looked down and fiddled with her fingers. Knowing the mistake right away "Yes Sir" she said correcting her first answer. Eric gave a simple nod but his face was firm.

"You. Are. Mine" every word he said had such power and authority behind it. Sookie dropped to her knees and sat down on the back part. Allowing her palms to rest upward upon her leg. Looking up at Eric.

"Yes Master, I am yours" she responded with devotion behind every word. Wanting to please her Master she did not move a muscle.

Eric stood firmly in front of her occasionally glancing down upon his Slave. She was his Slave, Submissive and lover all in one. A slave being a woman with barely any limits while she submitted to him even outside the bedroom. Being his lover because she was the only woman in his eyes as he was the only man in hers. Of course Sookie never thought of herself as a woman with no limits, she had limits as not being turned into a vampire.

Eric leaned over a bit and touched Sookie's chin "You broke two rules which require a punishment my Pet. Do you understand" he spoke in such a stern whisper that was making Sookie's sex throb for him.

"Yes Sir"

"Good Girl" Eric pecked Sookie's cheek before he stood up straight and headed toward his desk. He cleared a few of the paper work as Sookie still kneeled in front of the door. Once his desk was fully cleared he walked toward the drawer and pulled out plain leather handcuffs.

"Come"

Such authority made Sookie melt within she quickly stood up and walked over to her Master.

"Undress" he told her as he leaned against the table watching with anticipation.

Once Sookie had removed every clothing off her body she stood their infront of Northman as the way she came into this world. Nude. Eric was admiring what was his; her perfect round breast and her abs that barely showed. She was not stick skinny but had curves that even drove this Viking mad. Did she have flaws, of course she did no woman is perfect. Sookie would be the first to point out how her legs look muscular and not thin but to Eric she was perfect. His eyes traveled south until her bald sex caught his attention. Smirking he looked up at his Pet.

"Is it wet"

Sookie nodded "Yes Sir..Wet for only you"

Eric was glad for her answer "Good Girl now bend over and place your hands upon the desk. Spread your legs for I can stick my finger into you wetness."

Sookie turned and placed her hands upon his dark wooden table, Eric placed the cuffs upon her wrist and gently kissed her neck. He didn't like to punish Sookie but she needed to remember the rules. As her legs were spread apart Sookie felt a cold finger rubbing her thighs.

Slowly reaching the entrance of her throbbing sex and making a circle motion. Enough to tease her and make the little blonde fairy squirm. Eric finally thrusted his finger within her depths and moved it around. Feeling the warm and wet surroundings. Sookie's moans filled the room and Eric continued to move around within her.

As the pleasure started to build up within Sookie she was helpless bending over with her wrist cuffed together. All she did and wanted to do was feel the pleasure he was bringing into her body. His finger knew every spot to touch and right when she felt a release coming on. He stopped.

An action that caused Sookie to moan in annoyance. Eric rose a brow as he licked the juices from his finger.

"What was that" his voice was firm.

"A moan Sir..I am sorry" she knew such a noise was not allowed not finishing was part of the punishment.

Eric was strict upon his protocol and would not allow that slip pass him.

"That was for you telling such lies that you were upset my Pet. Now you will remember not to tell such fibs?"

"Yes Master" Sookie whispered wanting her orgasm to happen. She started to feel the pressure fading away slowly. She was disappointed but knew of the price for her wrongful actions. Eric gazed at her perfect plum round bum. He could do whatever he wished to his little fairy. And she would want every thing she would receive.

"Every time I spank. You will count and thank me"

Sookie tensed up a bit she was not that much into being spanked. Eric raised his hand a bit and quickly smacked her tan bum. A red print was upon her cheek but it was not the smacking noise that filled the room. But the grunt Sookie made. As his hand came down to her flesh she moved an inch up his office table. Making Eric pull Sookie by the scalp part of her hair a little just to position her right.

"One. Thank You Sir" she said taking a deep breath. His cold hand rubbed where he smacked her at trying to cool the heat a bit. Smacking the other cheek making Sookie wince a bit since it stung worst then the first one.

"Two. Thank you sir" she grunted out as she made sure to hold herself upon the table.

With every spanking came a Thank You Sir and a number but Sookie's sex throbbed. Throbbed for her Master to take her in the most vile way possible.

As tears stayed near her eyes and her bum stung she felt the last sting upon her rear.

"Ten. Thank...You Sir" it took her a little longer to say because of all the feelings her body was going thru. Eric was undoing his belt as he replied.

"Your Welcome My Pet"

As his pants dropped to the floor his large member was hard wanting her wet sex. Oh how spanking his fairy turned him on in ways that only a man would understand. He thrusted hard within her not giving her time to position herself. Sookie longed for this. For his member to fully fill her. As he thrusted with full strength but not hard enough to break her in half she moaned. He didnt take her like a delicate woman but like a woman longed to be owned by a man.

Sookie's sore butt was getting squeezed and rubbed as he thrusted and she felt the pain and pleasure sensation. The feelings that drove her body mad. Her sex throbbed against his member as he pumped inside. He felt her warm and wetness ten times more then with his finger earlier.

Allowing her G-spot to get pounded into; Sookie's moans filled the room and the smell of sex. Eric kept spanking her right butt cheek as he gripped for her hair and pulled back.

"Bitch you best not fall or I will fuck you infront of all the people" he growled.

Sookie moaned "Yess Sir"

His fangs were fully out as he fucked her as hard as possible. Going in and out within her sex.

"You like this huh my slut...You want all them bastards outside to hear you huh" with every word he pounded within her. Sookie gasp as she felt her climax build. She knew it would be yet a massive orgasm and she longed for it.

"Master" she purred as her eyes closed and she bit her bottom lip. Eric never slowed down as he felt his own member throb a bit and harden a little more.

"I know they can hear you. But. You. Are. Mine. And as your Master I forbid you to finish" he growled. Sookie knew it was going to be a challenge. She felt it coming closer and her body trembled she didnt think she could hold it. She had to, knowing why she must hold this massive orgasm she longed for. Her breathing deepened as her lower stomach tightened up. She was tensed as he thrusted. The tingle feeling was barely starting as she took in a deep breath.

"PLEASE MASTER" She begged as her mouth fell open for air. Trying to take deep breaths Sookie was holding on. Holding on the the verge of her orgasm. Nails digging into the desk her legs violently shaking as Eric sped even faster. A throbbing sex with a heart racing was making Eric near his finish.

"NO" he growled. Sookie bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes as she felt the release about to happen. It was impossible for her to hold it any longer. A hard thrust to her G-spot made her nails scratch the desk her knees nearly give out. The tingling feeling was getting stronger and pleasure was soon taking over.

Eric finished deep inside her and allowed himself to grow soft within her. Sookie's tight throbbing sex made it hard for Eric to exit without setting her off. Sookie was breathing deeply and it was clear she longed for this orgasm.

"You took your punishment well my Pet" Eric said as he started to pull his pants completely up. Sookie turned around and went to her knees, her sex still throbbing.

"Thank you Sir" she replied. Eric smirked and leaned forward his finger went inside her sex and his thumb stroked her womanhood. Sookie moaned loud as her eyes shut. The rush of pleasure filled her body making her pant.

"Thank You Master."

Eric shook his head as he sat at his desk. The thoughts of Sookie just filled his mind and he noticed his member was hard from such a though. He wanted Sookie to be his and be his submissive. As the door opened their stood the fairy he had thoughts about that could make the girls hair curl. Giving her a risen brow.

"Yes Sookie"

Sookie was wearing a yellow sundress with her white sandles, it was Eric's favorite outfit she owned. Sookie marched toward his desk "You have loads of explaining. All my clothes were changed because you got damn arranged my closet. Except for this outfit and I find a collar upon my pillow. Eric I want my fucking house back. I don't want you to own it" she nearly screamed at the Viking.

Eric chuckled then his face became serious as his fangs clicked out "You. Are. Mine" as he finished his sentence Sookie reached over his desk and slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

"In your dreams" she hissed as she turned around to leave. Eric touched his cheek and moved his jaw around. He gave her a cat like grin.

"Oh dreams do come true"

Sookie rolled her eyes and exit his office. She was just going to have to deal with Northman another day.


End file.
